It's Tough to Have a Crush
by obsession-rules-me
Summary: [ onesided SasuNaru oneshot ] Sasuke is in love with Naruto, but will he ever tell him?


**Disclaimer**;; Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi// It's Tough to Have a Crush - OKGo

**A/N**;; a songfic oneshot for you haha, I heard this song and I just had to write a songfic for it xD tis a one sided, Sasuke POV, SasuNaru and I know you'll love it (mostly cuz the song is funny xD and I recommend that you listen to it after you read my fic! x3) takes place when they are… 18, 19, 20… eh one of those three xD. I'll let you decide.

_italic _– song lyrics

**bold** – stressed

(:) – incase you don't know what it means I shall translate for you )

**It's Tough to Have a Crush**

By;; obsession-rules-me

_One, two, three, four…_

God, I really hate awkward silences. Well… I doubt that it's awkward for him, just by looking at him I can tell. Him with his stupid smiling at everything, and his stupid humming, and the stupid way he walks, and… and… he's just stupid! I sigh to myself. Why should it be awkward for him? He's not the one who's been secretly **in love** for god knows how long now. I don't even know why I love him. There is absolutely to logical reason for why I, Uchiha Sasuke, would love one such as Uzumaki Naruto. And yet, here I am, feeling like a total idiot and way to happy, just because I'm walking alone with him. God, I'm so pathetic…

"-suke" I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts by a hand waving in my face. "Hey, Sasuke teme(:), are you all right? I mean, you're always oddly quiet, what with your brudeing all the time and what not, but today you just seem… I dunno, are you sick or something?"

"Usuratonkachi(::)! Of course not! I'm just… deep in thought…" **about you** I mentally added. With this he turned back around to look where he was going. His hands where rested behind his head, that's how he walks. I take this time to look at him, as I often do. His hair, a golden blonde and when the sun is behind his head, it looks as though he has a halo, an angel. The marks on his face that were like whiskers always suited him so well, like a cats. His body type, which was tall, thin, with perfectly toned mussels. And his deep blue eyes. I think I love his eyes the most. When I look into them… it's like I can see into his soul. I sigh again. The way he asked if I was sick… it almost sounded like he actually cared.

_  
Well it's tough to have a crush_

_  
When the boy doesn't feel the same way you do_

_Well it's tough to have a crush_

_  
When your best friend breaks the news_

"Sasuke! Why don't you just tell him?!" Haruno Sakura yelled at me. Crap, I made Inner Sakura come out, big mistake on my part. "God Sasuke! Aren't you a man?! Quit being a little pussy and just fucking do it all ready!! **Fuck**!" she slams her hands on the diner table. It's well into the night so no one is here other than us and the owner, but he never pays attention to us anymore. Sakura and I come here quite often to talk in private.

"It's not that easy, baka(:::) Sakura." I sigh as I say this, kind of annoyed at her. Why in gods name did I **ever** think it was a good idea to tell Sakura about… my secret. I had told her about two years ago and ever since then she has been bugging me to tell him about it. "I can't just go up to another guy and say 'Hey Naruto! Guess what? I've been madly in love with you for over 7 years! Wanna make out?' No. God no! It just doesn't work!" I look up and see Sakura's face has filled with excitement. Her eyes are not on me anymore. What is she looking at that's got her so excited? "What?" I ask as turn around. Oh… shit…

_  
Perhaps you'll find me feeling better in a day or two_

_  
But it's tough to have a crush on you_

"What?" Naruto, standing in the door way, face gone pale and shock in his wonderful deep blue eyes. I couldn't believe it. Did he hear what I just said? "Sasuke… that was a joke right?" Yes. Fuck. What do I do now? Play it off as a joke? Oh no… Sakura! I turn to face my pink haired ex-team mate, a pleading look on my face. Please don't tell Sakura! Please!

"Well, hello, Naruto…" she starts, giving me the most evil, cunning smile I have ever seen. "I don't know, was it a joke? Sasuke?" Fuck, she wants me to say it! What do I do? If I play it off as a joke, she'll defiantly tell him… and then he'll never talk to me again because I lied about it! "Well? Sasuke-kun?" she gives me that evil cunning smile yet again. Well… looks like there is no getting out of it this time. I guess I just have to tell him.

I look down at the table and I can feel a blush creeping up on my face. "no… it wasn't. I really meant it." I say in the smallest voice I can muster. Without even having to look up I can tell what Naruto's reaction was. Without looking up I could tell that he doesn't feel the same.

_  
Well it's tough to have a crush_

_  
Whoever knew such hullabaloo_

_  
Well it's tough to have a crush_

_  
When it only leaves you blue_

For the next couple days Naruto didn't talk to me at all. Didn't look at me, and refused to acknowledge my existence. So hey, who can blame a guy for getting a little depressed? I say I have the right to mope around my house all day and not talk to anyone or do anything. I say I have the right to stay in bed and never get up again. And I most definitely say I have the right to cry my fucking eyes out… even though I'm not. I would… but I can't. It's against my nature to cry.

Knock, knock, knock.

What the fuck is that stupid knocking sound? I roll over in my bed and ignore the sound.

Knock, knock, knock, knock.

This time the knocking is harder. I finally realize it's my door.(A/N;; lol stupid Sasuke xD) Oh well… it probably Sakura again, here to bug me about how 'I can't stay in there forever.' Like hell I can't. Watch me bitch. It's her fault I'm like this anyway… if she hadn't made me say that…

BANG, BANG, BANG! This time it was accompanied by a yell that was not Sakura. "TEME(:)! GET YOUR ASS UP AND ANSWER THE FUCKING DOOR!!"

Fuck. It's Naruto. I roll over again. The last person I want to see. But… why is he here anyway? I though he wasn't talking to me. Feeling the curiosity taking over, I get out of bed and start for the door. As I open it I feel a weight fall onto me.

Naruto was just about to start banging on the door again when I had opened it, and this caused him to fall on me. Oh god… I can feel his breath on my neck. Fuck, calm down Sasuke. I feel myself blush as Naruto starts to get off of me.

"Sorry…" he says as he gets up.

"It's all right. What do you want?" I get to the point as fast as I can. The less I see him, the less I have to deal with these fucking feelings. He looks up at me, eyes hard and cold as ice.

"I want to tell you that…" it looks as thought he can't find the right words to say. "That… I can't be friends with you anymore. I think it'd be better if we're just rivals. I'm sure you understand." And with that he left. Just like that. And no… I don't understand you fucking asshole. I can never understand something like that.

I looked down and to my surprise, I began to see little droplets falling to the ground. Where were those coming from? I brought my hand to my face. They were coming from me. I was cring.

_  
Perhaps they'll find you in the river_

_In a month or two_

_  
Well it's tough (so tough) to crush on you_

After that, me feelings for him never changed. Once and a while we would spar or be sent on a mission together, but nothing was ever the same as it once was. He never talked to me outside of work. At first it hurt me, but I got used to the pain of being ignored by the one I love. After all… I'm one of those people that can deal with loneliness the best.

_  
Well it's tough (so tough) to crush on you_

_  
Yeah it's tough (so tough) to crush on you_

**END**

(:) – not sure what it means / sorry// Naruto's pet name for Sasuke

(::) – "total moron"// Sasuke's pet name for Naruto

(:::) – "idiot"


End file.
